I Love Hating You
by KRay Cullen
Summary: EXTENDED ONE SHOT: Bella hates Edward and Edward hates Bella. What happens when they end up vacationing together with their four friends in Montana. Smut covered lemon filled yumminess.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this one originally started out as a one shot and it kind of grew so I am calling it my extended one shot. I hope that you enjoy it. I really like it and sorry my humor in writing kind of sucks even though everyone tells me I am a funny person? Maybe I shouldn't take that as a compliment next time...lol anyway so here it is. I hope not to make it any longer than about five chapters if it even gets that far lol! **

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters and the smut they fill my head with hahaha **

**Have fun ;)**

BPOV

I was excited about the week with my friends. We hadn't had the time for a trip lately and I loved doing anything with my girls. Alice, Rosalie and I always tried to take trips together usually around the end of August but the last couple of years we had all been so busy we didn't have the time. Until now…we were heading to the mountains for an entire week and although I would have preferred a much better location I realized that beggars can't be choosers. So we rented a cabin in the mountains of Montana. It was getting cooler outside so the cabin that we got was fully equipped with a fireplace and three different hot tubs that sat on the balcony of the three bedrooms.

I didn't understand why we needed such a huge cabin, three stories to be exact but once again…I didn't complain I just went with the flow. We flew from Washington into Helena and then rented a car before starting the three hour drive to the cabin. We laughed and talked and cried and basically just spent the car ride catching up. Rosalie was now engaged to her boyfriend Emmett and Alice and her husband Jasper just found out they were pregnant. She hadn't told us until now because she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Just imagine it girls." I said as we started up the long drive to the cabin. "A whole week without guys."

"Bella you don't even have a guy to worry about." Alice chimed in with a laugh.

I deadpanned and said, "Don't remind me."

Rose cleared her throat and said, "About that Bella…"

I turned my head sideways and studied Alice and Rosalie in the front seats while Rose drove. "About what?"

"You tell her." Rose said with a frown and glanced to Alice.

Oh no… "Tell me what?"

Alice sighed and turned in her seat to look at me with a slight smile. "Well Bella see the thing is…we couldn't really leave the guys at home for a whole week."

I felt my face turn colors. "What?"

Alice grimaced and said in a rush. "Theguysarealreadyhere."

I felt my mouth drop open as I just stared at my best friends. This wasn't happening. It was supposed to be a girl's vacation only. Girl time…no men to get in our hair. It was ok Bella…you have already come to the realization that men were in their lives and if you loved your friends then you had to love their better half. I took a deep calming breath and just nodded to her in response. I was still going to be spending time with my friends and I was just thankful for that.

We pulled up to the huge cabin that sat in front of us and I was awed. It was really gorgeous nuzzled right at the bottom of two engulfing mountains that were already peaked with snow. I was over the whole, the guys were here thing until…

"There's more."

I felt my heart sink as I looked at Rosalie. "What more could there be?"

The two exchanged a nervous glance and Alice said, "I told her the other part. Go for it."

Rosalie frowned and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear before turning in her seat and saying. "Emmett…well he invited someone along."

I narrowed my eyes at them both. "If this is some lame attempt to set me up with one of Emmett's friends it sucks."

They looked at each other and then back at me. "Cut the shit Rose and tell her." Alice said.

I looked into Rosalie's blue eyes and waited. "He invited Edward."

I felt my temperature rise and I swear the color of my face had to be nuclear. Without another word I got out of the car slammed the door and turned to walk back down the mountain.

They jumped out after me and Alice asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am walking to the airport. Have a nice trip." I yelled at them over my shoulder.

Edward…of all the fucking people to invite they invited _him. _I hated him…he hated me. It was a mutual agreement and I be damned if I am spending my week with him. That bastard is nothing but that…and maybe he is a jackass. Well there's no maybe about it. He is a self centered, smug pig and I will not spend my week with him.

"Bella get your ass back here." Soon they were both gripping my arms and pulling me back towards the car.

Rosalie I knew had the strength because she works out on a daily basis. Alice however…I didn't know that pregnant pixie like women had that much strength. But sure enough I was sitting on the hood of the car and they were both standing in front of me with their arms crossed just daring me to move. I was clumsy and if I tried to make a run for it I would just face plant and end up hurting myself.

"Let us explain." Alice started. "We weren't aware that he was being invited until Emmett called yesterday when they got here."

I glared at Rose. It was her future freaking brother-in-law and she didn't know he was coming? Ha! Yeah right…

"I swear I didn't know Bella. Emmett said that he had the week off too and they didn't tell me for this reason right here. They knew you would get pissed." She pointed at me like I was the cause for all of this.

"He convinced your future husband to lie to you Rose…not a good way to start off with the in-laws now is it?" I sneered at her and then crossed my arms with a loud humph.

"He didn't lie!" She said loudly. "He just didn't tell me he was inviting Edward."

Just then another car pulled up in the driveway and I saw Alice and Rosalie just beam at the contents of the car. I however just kept my eyes on the house and said nothing. Traitors… I heard the three of them laughing as they got out of the car and started into the house.

"Hey you girls finally made it." Emmett said and started towards the car followed by Jasper but then he saw me. "Whoa…uh we will meet you in the house."

I took a deep breath and glared at the front door of the cabin as they started towards the house. I saw Emmett's burly stature go up the steps first followed by Jasper with his thick blonde shaggy hair. He smiled apologetically at me and disappeared through the door. Then there he was…in his designer outfit and leather jacket. His bronze hair in a mess all over his head. Have you never heard of a brush? Then his green eyes fell on me and he smiled arrogantly before winking and running into the house.  
I groaned loudly and just looked down at my lap. My friends said nothing as I sat and fumed for a few minutes. I mumbled to myself and groaned some more before I looked back to them and jumped off the hood of the car.

"Fine…I guess I have to deal with it but I swear if he so much as looks at me the wrong way I will hate you two forever." I groaned and went around back to start pulling luggage out of the car.

I went into the house, ignored the guys and went straight to the first empty room I came to. There were three rooms and Edward was damn stupid if he thought I was A, sharing a room with him or B, sleeping on the couch. I was unpacking my clothes when there was a knock on the door so I went over and pulled it back to see a smugly smiling Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him and just slammed the door right in his face before I went back over to my luggage.

I heard him laugh on the other end of the door as he said, "Hello to you too lovely Bella. You were always so polite. Great manners…"

I rolled my eyes and kept working. Unsurprisingly he kept talking. "The others were just wondering what we all were going to do this evening."

"I am not doing anything with you." I answered and put the last of my clothes in the top of drawer of the dresser. I grabbed my toiletries and started towards the en suite bathroom with them. I slammed that door behind me too.

Thankfully when I came out there were no more annoying voices coming from the other side of the door. Maybe he took the hint. I started humming to myself and grabbed my suitcase off the bed and moved to put it in the closet. I turned and saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner staring at me.

I screamed and almost fell on my ass as well as dropped the luggage. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He looked around and then ran a hand through his messy hair before looking back to me and saying, "I was wondering what you were doing in my room."

I glared at him and straightened my clothes out from the almost fall. I picked up the suitcase and went to the closet with it. "Your room is down stairs on the couch."

He laughed and I felt my blood start boiling at the sound of it. I sat the suit case down and gently closed the closet door before I turned back to him.

"No…I am pretty sure this room is mine." He said and studied the room for another moment.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Do you think your family will miss you? Because I am pretty sure I am going to kill you before the week is out."

He smiled brightly and pushed himself up out of the chair. "We will talk about the room after dinner dear."

I felt my hands turn into fists as I watched him waltz out of the room. Yeah they are totally not going to miss him. Jackass.

Dinner was an eventful thing. I helped the girls cook spaghetti while I told them about the diabolical assumption Edward had come to about the room being his. Alice suggested that we share the room. I told her he could sleep under the water in the hot tub on the balcony. They thought the situation was funny and I reminded them that it wouldn't be funny when they visit me in an orange jumpsuit at the county jail.

When we finally sat down to eat I somehow got stuck right beside Edward at the table. I thought about stabbing him with my fork. It would be painful and maybe he would get the hint that I was serious with the murder threats.

As we ate everyone talked about taking a hike early tomorrow morning.

"I did some research and there are some great trails east of the cabin." Jasper informed.

"Bella hates hiking." Alice said seriously and I was glad that she was considering my feelings.

"No, it will be nice to get out. I wouldn't mind going." I told them truthfully.

Rosalie laughed and said, "Remember the last time we went hiking and you stepped into that mud. You got your boot stuck and had to leave it in the woods."

I laughed and nodded. "The bottom of my foot was sore for weeks because of all the roots and things I stubbed my toes on."

We all laughed about it for a second and then Edward said, "A hike sounds like a terrific idea. Maybe it will be her leg that gets stuck in mud this time and we will have to leave her there. Then I could have my room back."

I glared at him and said, "Maybe I will find a cliff to help Edward off of."

Everyone hid their laughter at our crudeness towards each other and then Emmett said, "Oh the game is coming on tonight."

"You're not watching a game while we are on vacation." Rosalie said seriously and ate a piece of her breadstick.

"But baby…" He started and she threw up a hand to tell him to shut it.

Was it going to be like this the whole trip? Were we all going to sit around and make argumentative comments towards each other? I hoped not…that would be a terrible vacation.

We all ate in silence for several long minutes and then Jasper suggested. "Why don't we build a fire tonight out in the back yard, there's a pit?"

"Oh that would be a great idea." Alice said with a smile on her face.

Emmett hummed and asked, "Did someone bring marshmallows?"

We all laughed at him and finished the meal. While we cleaned up the guys were out back trying to start the fire up. I heard Edward scream once and I hoped that someone had set him on fire. I would sleep well tonight.

"What are you smiling about?" Rosalie asked me as she slid the dish into the rinsing water.

I shook my head and handed the clean plate to Alice to dry and put up.

"She is thinking about Edward." Alice said suddenly and I looked at her as if she had lost her damn mind. But in all fairness I had been thinking about him…on fire. I smiled again.

"See." She pointed at me and showed a smile of her own. "She was thinking about him."

I nodded and said, "Yeah I was hoping that someone had set him on fire."

Rosalie laughed and said, "You two are funny. Constantly going on with the other about how much you hate each other."

"I think it is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Alice smiled brightly and I "accidentally" slung water on her when I handed her the next plate.

"I think you two are on crack." I concluded and stared into the water. Where the hell was all of this coming from? They knew how much I hated him.

"Why do you two not get along anyway?" Alice asked suddenly and put the plates up in the cabinet.

"Because he is big headed and arrogant and cares about no one but himself. I can't stand people like that." I told her truthfully.

"I think he likes you." Alice said with a fairy tale smile on her face.

Rosalie snorted a laugh and I looked at her wondering what that was about. "Why is that funny?"

She shook her head and said, "If you two ever got together it would be war twenty four seven."

"Yeah but then they would have lots of make-up sex." Alice deduced.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little. "Ew that is disgusting." Then I really did gag.

They both laughed at me and we all fell silent as we finished the dishes. Ew…me and Edward…sex. I gagged again.

EPOV

"You like her." Emmett said for the twentieth time.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the log in front of the roaring fire. "I do not like her. She is terrible. Evil…she has no bedside manners."

"Hold on…" Emmett said and sat next to me. "You have thought about her in bed?"

What the hell? "No Emmett…bedside manners…that has nothing to do with being in bed. It is just a term…" I looked to his face and saw that he did not comprehend me at all. "You know what? Nevermind."

"I have to agree with Emmett." Jasper said suddenly from the log next to mine. "I think you do like her."

"Why are you choosing his side?" I questioned. "I do not like that bitch."

"She isn't a bitch." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. Jasper went on. "You just have to understand how to handle Bella. She is a bit of a control freak at times."

"She kicked me out of my own room." I told them seriously and they both shrugged.

"Well technically it is her room." Emmett said and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well regardless…I am sleeping in there whether she likes it or not."

Jasper and Emmett both pointed at me. "You want to sleep in the same bed as her."

"No," I shook my head. I was starting to get frustrated. "I will go in there and lay down and she will leave. It is that simple."

They both laughed and Jasper said, "Control freak remember…she will stay. Bella doesn't move for anyone but herself."

"You want to do her…" Emmett concluded. "You want to bang her…why else would you sleep in the same bed with her?"

"I do not want to bang her." I said in an exaggerated voice.

"Bella is hot though…if she weren't Rose's best friend and I weren't dating someone I would want to bang her." Emmett said and looked into the fire.

"She is really attractive." Jasper agreed.

I groaned and got up from my seat and turned to march off into the woods.

"Where you going?" Emmett echoed after me.

"For a walk." I replied and then disappeared into the woods.

Bella…she was a bitch if you asked me. I have never done anything to make her mad and yet she hates my guts. Not that I really care for her either but I had never done anything to upset her. I have always been myself around her and yet every time that we get within five feet of each other the fighting and yelling and death threats ensue. The first time I met her was at a Halloween party that Rose and Emmett were hosting at his place. They hadn't been dating long and I had only met Rose once before that. Then that night at the party I met Alice, Jasper, and Bella. I loved Alice and Jasper but there was something different about Bella.

She told me that I was arrogant. Now granted I do think highly of myself but I don't think I am arrogant. I have never met a person who doesn't like me instantly until I met Bella. Maybe that was why we didn't get along. She didn't fit the mold. Normally girls swoon when I walk in the door and while I find that flattering it bothers me that I don't affect Bella that way. I mean…am I not good enough for her or something?

I groaned and kept making my path through the trees. I don't even know why I came on this trip in the first place. I knew Bella would be here. Maybe I was trying to convince myself that it was her that was the problem. There wasn't anything wrong with me…there was no reason for her to hate me other than the fact that she just did hate me for no reason at all. She was just screwed up and hated me for some other reason. It wasn't something that I had done it was just her.

And damn was she stubborn. I was sleeping in that bed tonight end of discussion. If I had to carry her out of that room and lock the door in her face I would be sleeping in that room-_my_ room. I wouldn't care to just walk in there and lay down with her until she left. It would save me the trouble of carrying her out of there. She hates me enough that there is no way she will sleep in the same bed with me. I bet she is a bed hog…she would throw her limbs across me in her sleep if we did sleep together. I wonder what she sleeps in…I felt a stirring in my pants and I knew that last comment had come out of the wrong head.

I looked down at my crotch in complete shock. What the hell…you traitor! My cock just raised his head proudly and I swear I think he smiled at me. Traitor dick! Oh my god I had a traitor dick. I hate that woman, she disgusts me and he is freaking doing a happy dance down there because I said I was going to sleep in the same bed as her.

"Traitor!" I growled at him and kept walking on as I thought about what other things I hate about Bella.

I hate how she bites her lip and then blushes like that. Like a blushing virgin or something…why does she do that? What is biting your lip going to do? I mean honestly. And she blushes at everything. She blushed when she said she was going to push me off a cliff. Murderer…fucking blushing murderer! She would be behind bars blushing! I groaned and stomped through the forest. And she unpacked her clothes in that room. I would have to move her clothes out of there too. Why hadn't I thought of that? We had gotten here a day before the girls, I should have unpacked my clothes in there yesterday. I already slept in that bed last night. I could tell her a gross lie that would make her not want to sleep in it. _Bella I got off in that bed last night. I came on the pillow that you are going to lay your little head on._

The traitor dick jumped anxiously because the words _Bella, head, get off, _were in the same sentence. I wouldn't even call it my dick anymore. He was now known as the traitor dick. He wasn't worthy of being _my _dick.

I groaned in frustration and turned to head back towards the cabin. It was getting really dark and I didn't want to please Bella too much and let her think I had gotten lost in the woods.

When I entered the back yard they were all standing around the fire roasting marshmallows. I loved marshmallows maybe that would make me feel better. I walked over to the little table and grabbed a poker and was about to reach into the bag when a small hand knocked mine out of the way and grabbed two marshmallows.

I looked up and saw Bella grin at me sarcastically and then skip back over to the fire. I hoped that she got sticky marshmallow goo in her hair.

_Sticky…in her hair_. I groaned at the traitor dick. He had tied me to a table and was forcing disgusting thoughts and comments about _Bella_ into my mind. _Traitor!_

Surprisingly we didn't threaten each other once while we were outside around the camp fire. Although I think she did try to trip me once while I was walking between her and the fire pit. She would think of something like that…push me into the flames and make it look like an accident. She needed to be locked up.

When it came time for bed the others disappeared into their respective rooms and I sat on the couch while I waited for Bella to go upstairs. She smiled at me as she passed my lounging form on the couch. She thought she had won and this is where I would be sleeping. Ha! Dream on sister… When I heard her door shut I sped up the stairs as quickly as I could. I had already changed into my pajamas pants and a white t-shirt. I stood at the door and listened until I heard the bathroom door shut.

I opened the door and left it open as I sauntered over to the bed and crawled into the covers. I sighed and turned my back to the bathroom door as I curled around my pillow and got comfortable. I felt sleep quickly come to take me away but then the bathroom door open and she gasped loudly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked me suddenly and I rolled over to look at her.

The traitor dick jumped to life when he saw her in short, short, _short, _shorts and a tank top. I smiled and simply said, "I am going to bed. Do you care to get the light and shut the door on your way out? Thanks a bunch."

I heard her teeth grind together as I rolled back over and closed my eyes. "I am not sleeping on the couch. I am sleeping in that bed. You are sleeping on the couch."

I didn't respond. I only snuggled closer to my pillow and pulled the covers up around my chest. She stood there behind me for what felt like an eternity and I was just about to roll over and see what she was doing when I saw her frame march by the foot of the bed. I smiled and closed my eyes.

It got darker on the other side of my eyelids and I heard the door slam shut. Awe…success. I smiled to myself and breathed a sigh of relief. Until I felt the bed dip on the opposite side and I opened my eyes to see her getting into the bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

_Yes…yes…YES! _The traitor screamed and I used my hand to push him down. That didn't help so much.

"I am going to sleep…in my bed." She said and put her head down on the pillow. I thought about telling her my little gross lie but thought better of it. I didn't want her screaming and waking up the rest of the house.

She huffed and rolled to her side turning her back towards me before flipping her mahogany hair over her shoulder and causing the ends of it to whip me in the face.

I groaned and said through clenched teeth. "Thank you for hitting me in the face with your hair."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile on her face.

Damn…stubborn ass!

I groaned and rolled over putting my back to her. I tried not to let the traitor keep me awake. I thought about my great grandma on her ninetieth birthday and shut him up pretty quickly so that I could go to sleep. It was a nice peaceful sleep until the traitor bolted me awake. He was far too happy and was receiving entirely too much attention. I opened my eyes and saw a web of hair pushed right against my face. I looked down and noticed that somehow I had gotten to the other side of the bed and was holding Bella tight against me. My arm was draped around her waist and the wide awake traitor dick was nestled right against her ass with a huge smile on his face.

I nearly squealed like a little girl and jumped out of the bed. As quickly and as quietly as I could I ran downstairs and fell on the couch. I was panting and my heart was pounding out of my chest. How the hell did that happen? I looked at the clock on the DVD player. It wasn't even three in the morning yet. I would have to spend the rest of the night on the fucking couch. I groaned and rolled over curling a throw pillow into my face. Damn traitor dick…this is all your fault.

The next morning I heard someone laughing and it caused me to wake up. I opened one eye and saw Jasper standing above me then I opened the other and saw Emmett beside of him. They were both smiling and laughing and I wondered why as I sat up on the couch. It was then that I noticed. The traitor was wide awake and searching the room for Bella.

I grabbed a pillow and covered my hips with it while I stared at the two laughing idiots above me.

"Good dream Edward?" Emmett asked and then glanced the room for anyone else before saying. "I bet it was about Bella."

I rolled my eyes and shoved them out of the way. "It's not like you two didn't wake up with the same problem."

They laughed and Jasper said, "Yeah but we had women to take care of ours."

I laughed sarcastically and then disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower once I locked the door behind me. Normally that helps for such morning issues as this but the traitor wasn't having it. He was up and there was only one way to put him down.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cock as I said through clench teeth. "I can't believe I am doing this for you, you filthy traitor."

BPOV

I rolled over and yawned as I stretched my arms out above my head and then fell limply to the bed. The bed that was empty aside from me. I smiled to myself glad to see that I had won last night. I guess he finally went to the couch. Smiling I got out of bed and went into the bathroom humming to myself. It was a beautiful morning.

After my shower I dressed in some comfy jeans and a blue sweater and headed down stairs to find some breakfast. Instead I found everyone laughing loudly as Edward stood in the kitchen with a fierce glare fixed on me.

"Nice shower Bella?" He asked and stomped out of the room like a fifteen year old girl that had just gotten her cell phone taken away.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked the others that were still laughing and I wanted the opportunity to laugh at Edward.

Emmett was the one that spoke up. "Edward was a little busy in the shower when you turned the hot water on upstairs and made his water ice cold."

I gasped in shock at how I had ruined his shower without even knowing it then I started laughing so hard I almost fell to the floor.

Later we were all in the living room minus Edward and were talking about the hike we were supposed to go on today. I was standing at the window looking out at the sky as they continued to talk about it.

"Guys it looks like a storm is about to roll in. Maybe a hike isn't such a good idea after all." I told them. No one wanted a cold on vacation.

"No it will be fine. The weather man said it wasn't supposed to rain until late this evening." Rosalie told me.

"But look at the sky." I pointed out the window.

"It is getting cooler outside." Jasper answered. "It always looks like that in Montana."

I didn't know that he was specifically correct on that one but whatever. I told them that I probably wouldn't go but to have a good time anyway. After that I went upstairs and selected a book out of the several that I had brought with me. Then I went outside and sat on the balcony that was connected to my room while I read. I read for hours and hours and hours. When my stomach growled I put the book down and went into the house to fix a sandwich. No one was there when I came down the stairs and I figured they had all gone for a hike. I fixed something to eat and took it back upstairs to get back into my book.

But something was different when I started on the book again. Maybe my mind just wouldn't focus on it now but I didn't have the attention span to read anymore. I sat in the rocking chair on the balcony and rocked back and forth trying to decide what I was going to do. I saw the covered hot tub and decided it seemed like the best way to relax at the moment.

With a bit of excitement now I ran into the room and stripped off wrapping myself in a towel and then went out onto the balcony. My room was on the second floor and faced the west side of the mountains so there was no way that anyone could see me on the balcony. I went back outside and turned the hot tub on and removed the lid so that it came to a bubbling roar. I smiled to myself and checked around making sure that no one was watching. Then I pulled the towel off and slipped into the water naked.

I moaned at the feel of the jets against my skin along with the hot water and immediately relaxed into the water and rolled my head back to rest on the side of the tub. It was a really nice day out after all and I guessed Jasper was right. The sun was shining and it mixed along with the warm water had me closing my eyes and sighing in content.

**So I hope that you liked it next chapter soon maybe tonight even. Please review and be as polite as possible. Thanks to all...see you soon**

****K Ray****


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that everyone liked the first chapter. This one is only going to be about 3 chapters long so only one chapter after this. It does move really fast but it is an extended one shot not a full blown story and yes there are a few unrealistic things in it (aka the storm) but that is the joy of fiction :)**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy the story and please review at the end of each chapter. Your reviews fill my heart with joy :D**

**So go read and then click the little review button and let me know what you think...**

EPOV

She didn't go hiking? I heard her come down into the kitchen and it scared me for a second. I thought that someone else was in the house but then I saw her brown hair sweep around the corner as she started back up the stairs. I think she was under the impression that she was alone as well either that or she was ignoring me and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare her. It would be priceless. This is payback for the shower baby.

After several long minutes I quietly snuck up the stairs and I listened intently through the door. I was careful opening the door because I didn't want to walk in and see something that would scar me for life. When I opened the door I saw the balcony sliding door cracked and then I saw something completely unexpected. Bella was in the hot tub and from the looks of it she was completely naked. The traitor dick heard the words _naked Bella_ in my mind and immediately jumped to life.

I was frozen in my place. I couldn't move and honestly I didn't know why I was frozen. All I had to do was turn around and walk away but I couldn't. I was intent on staring at her for some odd reason. She looked…and I can't believe that I am saying this, but she looked beautiful. She had her head thrown back relaxing on the tub and her hair was spilling over the sides in a long cascade of mahogany. The sun was catching strands of it making it almost red. Her lips looked a little pouty but full and a light pink color. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the sun on her face. Her cheeks were a little flushed and I wondered if it was from the heat or something she was thinking about. I hated when her cheeks flushed. Then she smiled lightly at something and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and I was in agreement with the traitor when he jumped this time.

I wished I could be the one biting her lip instead. Then I jumped to life. What the hell? Was I really just thinking all those things about her…I turned and immediately ran out the door but I stumbled into a desk next to the door and all the stuff on top clattered over.

"Hey!" She yelled at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I glanced back around and saw her sitting up in the water with her evil brown eyes fixed on me and I snapped back into my normal self. I didn't care that she was half naked or naked or whatever. I went over to the door and slid the glass back.

"Well…" I said slowly and kept my eyes on her face. "I was wondering what you are doing in my hot tub."

She scoffed and scooted lower in the water before crossing her arms over her chest. She was naked. "It's my hot tub so I figured I have the right to get in it whenever I please."

I smiled and said, "No…my hot tub."

She groaned and was about to say something when the sky darkened and a loud crash of thunder echoed around the sky. She jumped and grabbed her towel from the side of the tub and wrapped it around her as she stood so that I couldn't catch a glimpse of anything. She turned the tub off and hopped out of the side. Grabbing at the cover she tugged and tugged trying to cover it up as huge rain drops came pelting down from the sky. I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Could you please help me?" She screamed at me.

Still laughing I walked over and helped her lift the heavy cover and put it on top of the tub. I was already drenched from the pouring rain and we both hurried around the sides trying to get it fastened on as quickly as possible. When the cover was secure we ran towards the door and I made it before she did. Somehow as we both tried to get through the door we crashed on top of each other and landed in the room.

I was lying on my back and Bella had somehow managed to get on top of me. We were both still for a second staring into each other's eyes. The traitor dick was all but pumping in and out of her and was causing my mind not to think clearly. She made an ugly face and tried to push herself off of me but I did the most unexpected thing and grabbed her elbows so that she couldn't move and I kissed her.

She froze for a second and then reacted. She started kissing me back. My tongue moved out of my mouth and caressed her lips as she moaned and the traitor nearly screamed in delight. Then she froze again and pushed against my chest so that she could get away. I let her go and stood up with her as we both tried to get up off the floor.

I reached to close the door as she started her ranting and raving. "Why the hell would you do something like that? You are such a jackass."

"You kissed me back." I concluded and turned to her.

She opened her mouth but immediately clamped it shut as she glared at me for another long second. I stood perfectly still and stared at her. I was trying to find some reason to regret what had just happened but I couldn't find any regret. All I could find was desire. I wanted more…

She opened her mouth again and then just shook her head as she ran towards me still wrapped in her towel. Our bodies flattened and her hands fisted in my hair as I put my lips to hers once more. God that feeling was…I moaned when she opened her mouth and sucked my tongue into her. She was intoxicating and I still wanted more.

Without me having to say anything she wrapped one of her legs around my hip. I nearly growled as I reached down and cupped her ass in my hands so that I could pick her up. She groaned and quickly wrapped both of her legs around my waist as she fisted her hands in my hair. I ran to the bed and fell down putting us both where we wanted to be. Her hands moved to the wet material of my shirt and started tugging upwards. I pulled away and ripped the shirt off and then undid my pants in less than two seconds. As I shimmied my soaked pants and boxers off I saw that her towel had loosened up and was showing her bare sex and by bare I mean…completely bare sex.

I groaned and fell down on top of her again putting my lips to the side of her neck and kissing down as the traitor dick came in contact with her wet heat.

"Oh god…" She moaned and bucked up against me. She actually wanted this…I sure as fuck did.

I kissed down her neck to her collar bone and then down to where her towel was still knotted up and pulled it aside quickly so that I could see her glorious body. Her boobs…they were perfect and fit right in the palm of my hands as I gripped them both causing her to moan again. I grinded down against her and started sucking her erect nipple into my mouth. She tasted fucking amazing and I couldn't wait to taste more so I quickly gave her other nipple a swift lick. It tasted even better. I spent a few more seconds there sucking and tugging at her skin with my teeth before I couldn't take it anymore.

I sat up and scooted down the bed pushing the towel off of her body all together and pulling her legs apart. I looked to her face and her brown eyes were watching me as her fists were clutching the sheets at her side. I put my hands on her thighs and held them apart as I moved down and kissed slowly down from her belly button. When I licked against her bare lips she bucked against me making the traitor dick ram into the bed that he was now pressed against.

I sucked and nipped and tugged and beat her hot wet lips with my tongue until she was absolutely panting above me but I didn't need anything at the moment other than her hot pussy wrapped around my cock. Yeah I was claiming him as mine now because we were on the same page.

I sat back up abruptly and put my hips between her spread thighs and as I put the head of my dick to her opening I looked into her eyes. She nodded swiftly and pulled on my arms so that I would fall down on top of her as I thrust into her tight heat. We both groaned in sheer ecstasy as I pressed our lips together and started moving within her.

I moved my lips and kissed down to her neck and up to her ear as she panted. "Yes…oh fuck yes Edward…there right there."  
I groaned and shifted my hips so that I could shove upward. God that was amazing…I went deeper and she screamed out loudly as my eyes rolled back in my head. I needed more…I wasn't in as far as I could be and I needed more. I gripped her around the back and put my knees in the bed as I leaned up. Bella groaned and wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her to my chest and sat up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I scooted us back until her back hit the head board. Oh fuck yeah…that's it. I immediately slid into her deeper as I gripped the board above her head and rammed upwards into her.

She cried out and threw her head back as she screamed. "Shit! Shit…yes oh my god! Yes…"  
I groaned and leaned forward biting into her shoulder as I pumped faster and harder. There was a part of me that hoped she wasn't hurting but the other part of me said to fuck her hard and good and that was exactly what I did.

"I'm so…" I panted. "close."

"I know…" She breathed and gripped the back on my neck as she lost her breath and threw her head back. I felt her tightening around me and I nearly lost it. I tried to hold on for a few more seconds because I didn't want it to end. But then Bella cried out… "Fuck! Edward! Yesssss…." As she pulsed and tightened and clamped her clenching pussy around me I came with so much force everything went black for a second.

When I came to Bella had collapsed on my chest and I was now lying on my back as we both panted against one another.

_Holy fuck…that was amazing. Best sex of my life._

"Bella?" I asked in a breathy voice. She hadn't said anything since her last _yes._

"I hate you." She muttered with a heavy breath and pushed herself up off of my chest before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

I rolled my head backwards and watched her nice naked ass go waltzing through the door. She slammed the door and groaned on the other side. I had a triumphant smile on my face and then I heard the one thing that immediately wiped the smile off of my face.

"Wonder what Bella and Edward did today?" Jasper asked and I heard their footsteps on the stairs.

_Oh shit._ I jumped up and grabbed my clothes shoving them on and dragging the wet soggy material over my body. Oh fuck…oh fuck…shitshitshit!

I finally pulled my shirt on over my head and walked out of the room hoping I would make it out of there before they saw me. No such luck. Four drenched people from their hike stood in front of me with questioning expressions on their faces. _Think fast Edward…_

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked slowly and turned his head a little to the side.

"Why were you in Bella's room…soaking wet?" Jasper asked and then Alice smiled slowly as if she honestly knew what happened in there. Ha! Yeah right…at least I hoped not.

I sighed and ran a hand through my still wet hair. "Bella locked me out on the balcony." I lied smoothly and slipped on by them without saying another word. I went into the bathroom downstairs and turned the hot water on as I ripped the cold wet clothes off. Shew…this was going to be a long week.

BPOV

"What was I thinking?" I mumbled under my breath as I turned the shower on and hopped in quickly. I felt gross but kind of in a good way…I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

I tried everything possible to get the smile to go away but I couldn't. That was amazing…I mean I have had sex before but that was. Well that was…_sex!_ I tried even harder to avoid the smile that was slowly starting to creep across my face again but I couldn't contain it. I don't know what had come over me out there…I mean I really earnestly hate him but yet when we were lying on the floor, me sprawled across his chest I couldn't help the feeling that went straight to my crotch. The huge thick bulge in my hip didn't help so much either. I knew then that if he didn't kiss me soon I was going to have to do it for him. I was still surprised when his lips touched mine though. It felt amazing and I was suddenly hot again just thinking about his lips on mine…both sets.

I hated him, I just hoped that he knew that. This doesn't change a damn thing. I still hate his guts. I giggled lightly and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I can't go around giggling all night the girls will know something is up. Shit…what if he tells Emmett and Jasper? Those two have the biggest mouths in the whole house…they will tell Rosalie and Alice and my life will be over. I quickly shut the water off before grabbing a towel and drying myself. Throwing on the first clothes my hands landed on I dressed and then ran down the hall. He had to know that no one could find out…

The downstairs was empty and as I started down the hall at the back of the living room I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was around. I was stopped abruptly by something hard and warm. Luckily Edward caught me before I fell on my ass.

"Sorry." I muttered for running into him and straightened myself up.

A slow grin spread across his face, "You have never said that to me before."

It was then that I noticed his sopping wet hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. It was dripping water onto his shoulders which was in turn running down his impeccable muscles joining the water droplets still on his chest. _Fuck…I wanted to lick them all off. _I followed one trickling droplet all the way down his rippled abs to the v that disappeared into the towel knotted around his hips. I swallowed hard and my thighs clenched together of their own accord. I looked back to his face and saw his green eyes were amused.

"Did you come down to apologize?" He asked and took a step forward which in turn caused me to take a step backwards.

I swallowed and pulled my bottom lip into my teeth and bit it so hard that I felt the blood on my tongue. Edward's eyes flickered to my lip wedged in my mouth and I swear this low rumble echoed through his chest that sounded like a growl. My lady parts burned a whole straight through my panties from all of the heat.

"No…" I said softly and watched as he took another step towards me.

He raised his eyebrows and stopped moving. "Why did you come down Bella?"

_Oh shit…please say my name again. _Panties…soaked.

"Um…I just wanted to tell you…" His eyes scorched me. "That Rose and Alice don't…I mean…"

"Mmmm Hmm…" He hummed and put the palms of his hands against my arms as he spun me around and pushed my back against the wall.

"Don't tell anyone…" I muttered out frantically. I had to say this before I forgot it…it is important. "It was just a onetime thing and you…" His face was closer to mine and I lost my breath for a second. "Me and you don't…I…we…"

"Bella?" He whispered, our lips merely inches apart. I could feel the warmth of his breath. "Shut up."

His lips crashed to mine in a searing kiss that caused my knees to shake. He brushed his tongue against my lips begging for me to open them and let him in. With a moan I gripped my hands in his wet shaggy hair and opened my lips to let his tongue in. I couldn't help but to moan again as his taste and scent filled my senses. God…he was intoxicating. Edward moved his hands to the wall beside of my head and crashed his warm body to mine. Immediately I felt the bulge in the towel and my eyes rolled back in my head.

He pulled his lips back and sucked my lip into his mouth, putting it between his teeth and bit down causing my hips to buck against his. Jesus Christ!

He let go and whispered, "Now I see why you do that all the time." Then he grasped my tongue with his mouth and sucked me into him causing a loud groan to escape my throat.

He moaned and started grinding his hips into mine driving me crazy from the pressure of his bugle and all I could think was _more…more damn it I need more! _Finally I decided to go for more and ran one hand down his side making him buck against me harder and just as I was about to slip my hand into the fold of the towel I heard giggles coming from the stairway. _Oh shit…_

I released him and pushed him further away from me. He looked confused for a second until he heard them giggling too. Then he looked mad…we stood in silence for a second debating something in our minds. There was the bathroom…we could just slip right in there and –

Edward's eyes cut to his right side studying the bathroom as well and then leaned forward again kissing me roughly making my breath come out in a rush. "Tonight," He muttered and put our lips together for another second. Then finally pulled away, "after they are all asleep."

I hate him…I didn't want to agree to this but my aching wet pussy forced me to nod and say, "Ok."

He stared at my lips for another second and then groaned as he turned and walked away. As I watched his retreating form I noticed something completely unexpected. Edward had a tattoo. It started right at the base of his neck and extended down his spine to the middle of his back. It almost looked like a ruin marking with its sharp edges and branching designs. It was as sexy as hell and I suddenly wanted to lick it.

_Tonight…_ my inner whore reminded me. I was slammed out of my frenzy when the bathroom door shut behind Edward and was suddenly reminded of the two laughing friends in the kitchen. I couldn't simply sneak by them and up the stairs…they would know something was up. So I put on my poker face and went into the kitchen to find them laughing.

I smiled and said, "Hey what's funny?"

They didn't seem to notice where I had come from as Rosalie said, "Emmett, he has poison ivy…everywhere!"

We all started laughing together. I felt kind of bad for him because I know it could be a pain but that's what you get for peeing up against the wrong tree. Later that night Edward and Jasper cooked steaks on the grill outside on the deck. The storm had cleared out and it was a really nice evening out. Rosalie had given Emmett some Benadryl to help the itching and it had apparently knocked him out so it was just the five of us and after we had eaten the best steak I had ever in my life tasted we all retired around the fireplace in the massive living rom.

We were sipping on some wine, well everyone except Alice whom was drinking a coke. No alcohol for her and the baby. She and Jasper were on a pile of pillows near the fire whispering softly to each other. It was cute. Rose and I were laughing about Emmett getting poison ivy. And Edward…he was sitting in the chair across from me and Rose.

I had made it a point to not look at him all evening. We hadn't said one word to the other and that was the way I liked it. I didn't want my friends finding out about our sexcapades. That would ruin my life. But anyway there he sat and I could feel his scorching eyes on me the whole time as I laughed with Rosalie. It was like the sun…you are told not to look at the sun because you know that it will burn your eyes out and yet you still take the smallest peak. I took a peak and felt my panties completely disentegrate at the look that was shooting from his green eyes. They were on fire and fixed directly on me just oozing sex from their very core. I twitched in my seat and turned back to Rosalie before she could notice the encounter. God…they all needed to go to bed already.

"Wow…it has been a long day." I proclaimed suddenly. "I bet you all are exhausted."

Edward snorted a laugh and pushed himself out of his seat as he waltzed towards the kitchen. Bastard…

"No actually I am wide awake." Rosalie replied. Fail…

I looked to Alice more hopeful as she yawned. "I am always tired…baby hormones."

"Alice I am worried about you being out in that rain today…" I said trying to think of anything to get them to bed. I wanted to be alone…with Edward. "I told Jasper it was going to rain. He wouldn't listen. I hope you don't have a cold."

She laughed and said, "Bella I am fine…relax."

"I know I should have listened." Jasper said with a smile towards me. "Are you going to hold it over my head forever?"

I laughed and shook my head, not noticing how Edward waltzed into the room slowly. Nope…I didn't notice that at all. "Not unless Alice gets a cold…then I will never forgive you Jasper."

"Poor Emmett." Rosalie said suddenly with a frown on her face. "I feel so bad that he got infested the second day here. I am just glad I am not allergic to it."

We all tried to hide our laughter but we didn't do such a great job at it. "What?" She asked offensively. "I have to sleep next to him…I could easily get it too."

Jasper sorted and said, "Yeah…it is a good thing you aren't allergic to it."

"Haha…very funny Whitlock." She said and moved to head towards the stairs. "I am going to bed. Night guys."

"Night." We all called and Jasper added. "Be sure to scratch all of his itches for him."

She flipped him off and started up the stairs to their room. One down, two to go. Jasper sighed and quickly jumped to his feet before extending his hands to help his wife up from her lounging spot. Well that was easy…

"You really do need to get some rest." Jasper told her as he pulled her under his arm. "You will be up bright and early in the morning puking."

She groaned and put a hand on her stomach. "Don't remind me."

They echoed several nights at us and I stood up as they were walking past to follow them up the stairs. Alice smiled and winked at me as they passed and I just frowned as I followed them out of the room leaving Edward alone.

"He gave up the bed pretty easily." Jasper observed once we were up the stairs.

"Yeah well I think I taught him a lesson today." I said with an evil grin on my face. Alice choked on her laughter.

"Yeah he told us you locked him out on the balcony during the rain." Jasper informed.

I grinned. Nice save Edward…and too bad I didn't think of that. "Yeah…well he will know better to mess with me."

I stopped at the second floor and wished them a good night as they continued on up to the third floor. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Running to the bathroom I brushed my teeth meticulously twice and then ran a brush through my hair several times. I think I was going a little overboard on this whole thing. I still hate him and it doesn't matter what I look like.

After several attempts at soothing my hair I went back into my room and tried to find something remotely sexy. Ha…yeah so much for it not mattering what I looked like. The only thing I had to sleep in was sweat pants, t-shirts, boys shorts, and tank tops. I decided on a white tank top and pink boy shorts with white polka dots on them. They were my favorite so…why the hell not?

Once I was dressed in nothing but the boy shorts and the tank top I began pacing anxiously. My stomach was filled with nerves and I glanced to the clock continuously. It had been thirty minutes since I entered the room. What was taking him so damn long? I paced for a few more seconds and then had the worse feeling.

He isn't coming…this is all a scam to make me look like an ass while he is getting the joke. I groaned and flipped the light off before curling into my bed with my back facing the door. I sighed and just started thinking how stupid I was to fall for something like that when the door creaked open. I silenced myself and listened intently.

"Bella?" He hissed out in a whisper. Then the floor squeaked and I heard the door shut as he said in a sing song voice, "Oh Bella."

I closed my eyes and felt him come around to the other side of the bed as he slipped under the covers with me. Ha…I will teach him to keep me waiting. I pretended I was asleep and just kept my breathing normal. The bed shifted as he lied down and scooted closer to me. I felt a hand on the top of my head and I fought so hard to keep a poker face.

He breathed out slowly and I felt it covering my face allowing me to inhale his scent. Hmmm…intoxicating. "Bella." He whispered again and leaned in kissing my closed eyelids that shifted with my eyeballs under his lips. Then he kissed my nose and each of my cheeks before he finally kissed my lips.

He pulled back and huffed out more air as if he was getting upset because I was asleep. Inside I was laughing evilly while outside I was still fast asleep. He gripped my face suddenly and pulled me into one of the best kisses I had ever experienced and I knew I couldn't be asleep after that one so I started kissing him back. He smiled around my lips and rolled over pinning me to the bed as he deepened the kiss. His legs rubbed against mine under the covers and I twisted mine around to wrap around his hips and pull him closer. He moaned when his hard member grazed the line of my crotch making my breath catch. Hell yes…

He released my lips and started kissing down my jaw to my ear which he sucked and bit against for a few seconds and then he nibbled his way down to my neck and kissed some more. I moaned and my hands found comfort in the soft locks of his hair. God…I hated him! He was driving me crazy and I hated him for it. One of his hands slid to my waist and I gasped in anticipation as he slowly weaved his hand up under my shirt across my flat stomach until he touched my hardened nipple. I gasped and bucked against him as he rolled it between his fingers and bit down on my neck.

No…no marks, everyone will see them. As if he sensed what I was about to do he pulled his mouth back and whispered into my ear, "I am going to mark you Bella and you better like it."

I groaned at his dominance and just rolled my head back so that he could reach more of the skin there. He sighed and kissed down my neck to the line of my tank top and moved away sitting back on his knees as he stared down at me.

I could barely see him through the dark night and I wanted to see him so badly. Once again as if he read my mind he reached over and flicked the lamp on that was on the bedside table. It took a second for our eyes to adjust but when they did Edward's eyes were on my chest and my eyes were on his half naked form above me. He only had a pair of blue boxer briefs on that left little to the imagination.

I groaned and reached my hand out to touch him but he swatted it away and shook his head. What the fu…really? His hands moved to the hem of my tank top and he quickly began tugging it upwards. I sat up a little and lifted my arms so that he could pull the shirt over my head. When it was gone his hands moved to my chest and he immediately started palming my breasts making me fall back down on the bed and moan underneath him. Shit…what that boy could do with his hands!

"You fit perfectly in my hands Bella." He said and squeezed my tits making me moan. "Does that feel good?"

I nodded quickly and felt the ache between my legs. God I needed him to touch me…I shifted my hips on the bed and he caught the movement. "Not yet Bella…I am building up to it."

Building up to what? I was about to ask but he brought his glorious mouth to my chest and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth making me bite my bottom lip and moan out trying to be quiet. I didn't want to wake anyone…especially with the noises we were making.

While his tongue rolled across my nipple in hard and quick movements then in slow soft movements Edward rolled the other between his finger tips making me pant for air. Dear heaven above… "God…that feels so good."

"That's not God baby that's me." He moved his mouth away long enough to say.

I groaned again and pushed my chest closer to his face wanting him to take more. He switched, palming one breast while he licked and assaulted the other with his tongue. I thought I was going to cum just from his tongue on my tits but then he moved away and I gasped for air as cool air rushed over his saliva making my nipple stand even more erect. He moaned and leaned down licking it slowly again. He pulled his mouth back and blew a cool stream of air against the bud making it pucker and making me moan. He did this with the other as well…several times actually back and forth back and forth. When I thought I couldn't take any more I told him so.

"Edward please!" I groaned and bucked my hips hoping that he would get the picture.

"Do it yourself Bella." He said gripped the band of the shorts and sliding them down off my legs leaving me completely bare.

"What?" I gasped and looked at him as he studied my body from head to toe.

"Do it yourself…show me how you fuck yourself." He said in a low guttural voice that made me whimper and a fresh wave of arousal to wash over my pussy.

He moved down between my legs again and pulled my knees up so that he could see everything. He pushed my thighs further apart and grabbed my hand placing it between my legs and showing that half grin that would make a nun come.

"Fuck yourself Bella." He said slowly watching my hand on my pussy the whole time.

I groaned in both frustration and pleasure. I hated him…he would make me screw myself with his perfectly hard cock not sitting two feet away from my crotch. I took a deep breath and slowly closed my eyes as I moved my hand back to my neck. With a slow breath I traced my hands down my body gently. I caressed over each boob and fingered my nipples enough to make them hard before travelling down slowly circling my belly button a few times and then finally letting my hand rest between my legs again. I had never done this with an audience before so it was a little odd but the groan I heard below me made it all worth it.

I slipped two fingers down my wet pussy and swirled around my clit several…several times before I moved lower to my opening. I groaned as I pushed two fingers inside me slowly at first. Moaning I went as far as my hand would go and clutched at my nipple as I slid my fingers in and out. Edward groaned loudly and I opened my eyes to see his intently glued to my ministrations between my legs.

The head of his dick was nearly visible through the tight cotton of his underwear and I decided to watch it as I continued fingering myself. I sucked my lips between my teeth when I saw him twitch in his shorts. God that was sexy…I moved my fingers back up to my clit and started pushing on it switching it from side to side. Edward groaned and without any warning he slid two fingers into my opening and began pumping his hand in and out rather quickly. I lost all control of what I was doing and threw my head back and let him take over. Just when I felt my muscles coil in my stomach and my walls tighten around his fingers, he slid them out of my pussy and started moaning.

I opened hazed eyes and saw that he was licking his fingers, sucking them dry with his eyes closed. I screamed out and threw my head back as my orgasm shot through me so unexpectedly! What the hell? Where did that come from? As I floated down from my high I was trying to calm my breathing and wondered how I had come when I wasn't even being touched.

When I finally calmed enough I looked at Edward and saw his dark green eyes nearly drowning in lust. Without any warning he shoved his shorts down and slammed into me making me cry out again as I was brought to orgasm again so quickly…Shit! I had never done this before but bloody hell if it wasn't amazing!  
"Oh fuck Bella!" He groaned right at my ear as he pumped himself in and out of me at an inhuman speed. I don't know what I had done to get it this rough but damn I wanted to do it again.

I groaned as I floated down from my orgasm again and gripped his hair between my fingers pulling him closer to me. He pumped harder and faster and I could hear his balls hitting my skin he was fucking me so hard but damn it I loved it!

I groaned out as he shifted and shoved in even deeper. "Take it!" He groaned and bit down on the top of my chest making me cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Shit…" I moaned and rocked back and forth against him. "Shit…Edward that's it…"

He grunted and groaned and I knew that I wanted him to get there and I wanted it to be quick so I clamped down on him and thrust my hips upwards causing him to groan out even more as he shot load after load inside of me and I mean deep inside of me. Thank fuck for birth control.

"Come on...I want more." I told him in a breathy whisper.

Edward whimpered and stopped moving inside of me as his last hot load released. We were both sweaty hot panting messes all over each other. Edward pulled out and fell weakly beside of me on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"You are going to kill me woman." He said and tried to calm his breathing.

I looked over at him and grinned widely. "That would be a dream come true."

He rolled his head over and glared at me as he said, "As soon as the blood starts flowing in my cock again I am going to whip your ass."

I felt a jolt of desire run up my spine and I looked at him with wide eyes. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily.

"Really?" I asked without really even thinking about it.

He moved his hand and just smiled at me brightly. "Fuck yeah…"

**Now it is time to review...so go on click the tiny button and review this one! **

**Thanks to all **

****KRay****


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the last installment of my extended one shot. It has been a blast and I hope to get something with more chapters up soon but College life sucks! Busy=my life. But just check in from time to time and see what is new or you can just put me on author's alert...that is cool too (didn't mean for that to rhyme but awesome). Anyway...so I hope you have enjoyed the story and be sure to check out the link to Edward's tattoo on my profile page. It is really hot if you ask me and just like Bella I would like to lick every marking of it...well on Edward of course not the guy in the picture lol.**

**Please leave a review below and enjoy yourselves (but not too much ;) Read away...**

Edward did whip my ass that night…and the night after that and the night after that. We hated each other during the day while we were in front of our friends and we hated each other even more at night when we were alone in my bedroom. It was still _my _bedroom and no matter how much he tried to claim it as his I told him that I had the ability to throw him out into the hall on his naked ass. He always convinced me to let him stay with the power of his tongue in certain places.

Hmm…his tongue. _Stop it Bella! Don't start thinking like that again._

"This is nice." Alice hummed from her end of the hot tub. We had all three decided to put our swimsuits on and get into the hot tub. We chose my hot tub because apparently it was the only one that hadn't been used for sex. Unfortunately.

"Very nice." Rosalie said and scratched her chest roughly. Turns out…Rose is allergic to poison ivy.

This morning Alice and Rosalie decided that the boys get away and go do something so we could have girl time. I sighed and told them all it was about time Edward left the house. I was getting tired of looking at his face…unless it was between my legs but I didn't tell them that part obviously.

We were keeping up our façade in front of our friends. We still fought like cats and dogs because he really got on my nerves to no end and then we fought even harder at night. Lately it was a contest trying to out due one another in the bedroom. I always lost…but I was winning in one sense so I didn't care. The best part was that no one suspected a thing.

"So, what about the name Cadence?" Alice asked all of the sudden.

"Awe that is really pretty." Rose said.

"I think so too and it could go either way, boy or a girl." I agreed and smiled as I leaned my head back and soaked up the bright shining sun.

"So is it bad that I miss Jasper?" Alice was topic hopping which meant there was something serious she wanted to talk about.

Rosalie laughed and said, "Yes, they have only been gone two hours and I am glad to be away from Emmett for a little bit, he has been wearing me out lately."

"Oh god, please not this conversation." I muttered completely invisible to them now.

"Oh that is totally why I miss Jasper. Do you realize that I have had sex three times daily since I found out I was pregnant. I love my baby hormones." She said and smiled brightly at us before wiggling her eyebrows.

"How does Jasper feel about them?" I asked and raised my head to look at them fully.

Her eyebrows shot up this time. "Are you kidding? He loves it…he can't believe that I am so horny and he said that if he would have known this is what would happen he would have gotten me pregnant a long time ago."

"Maybe that's what's wrong with Emmett…he must be pregnant." Rose shrugged and then we all started laughing with her.

After our laughter died down I knew what was coming next and I tried to find anything else to talk about but everything I could think of evolved around Edward. I was screwed.

"So you and Edward are hating each other a little less." Alice said with a sneaky grin in her voice.

I rolled my eyes under my lids and rested my head on the side of the tub again. "I still hate him just as much as I ever have. I hate him more so now…"

"Didn't sound that way last night…" Rosalie mumbled under her breath and I snapped my head up.

"Excuse me?" I asked quickly.

She and Alice just laughed at each other. Then Rosalie looked me square in the eye and said, "I love you but you are louder than me and Emmett put together."

I blushed and blinked several times trying to clear my mind as I thought this through. Shit…they knew? I grimaced and asked, "You know?"

"Honey we have known since you two dry humped each other in the hall the day after we got here." Alice said and they started laughing again.

"That was why you were laughing." I accused and glared at them both. "You weren't laughing at Emmett and his poison ivy."  
They looked as guilty as two cats with a couple of canaries. "Well at first we were laughing at Emmett and then we saw you two in the hall and the laughter shifted."

I covered my face in complete embarrassment and thought about simply crying. I could only think of one thing to say. "I still hate him."

"Sure you do." Alice said and patted my arm as if she really believed me.

I looked up and said, "Really I swear I hate him…he kills me, drives me nuts and I daily would like to cut his tongue out so that he can't speak anymore."

Rose laughed and said, "But then you wouldn't be able to scream…_tongue baby…tongue._" She imitated my words in their breathy whisper from last night.

I put my face into my hands again and heaved a dry sob. "Oh this is terrible."

"Hey," Rosalie said soothingly. "It is actually kind of hot because it always leads to me and Emmett having hot crazy sex so…thanks I guess I should say."

I glared up at her then. "Yeah but I can't hear you and Emmett pounding each other through the walls."

She smiled brilliantly and said, "It takes time and practice Bella…something you're getting a lot of this week."  
I groaned and started splashing her in the face with the water causing Alice to laugh loudly at us both. I felt like I was getting a small amount of revenge until I thought of something and then stopped abruptly.

"They guys are going to beat Edward up about this today." I said and almost felt sorry. If he comes back unscathed by their brutal comments then I am going to hurt someone.

EPOV

"So…" Emmett said as we at around the sports bar, each of us with a beer in our hands.

"So…" Jasper agreed.

They had been doing this for about five minutes and it was driving me insane. "Will you two quit beating around the bush and get to it already?"

They both looked at me with fake shocked faces as if they had no idea what I was talking about. I groaned and put a palm to my forehead. I think I was getting a headache. I might as well make this easy for them. I knew what this was all about. "Yes, I am fucking Bella…yes it is the best sex I have ever in my life had and yes I will be taking her into her room as soon as we get back."

They both stared at me for one long second and then broke out in identical smiles of congratulations.  
"Sweet." Emmett said and toasted up his beer bottle. Him and Jasper clanked bottles and then chugged some back but I said nothing.

After a minute or so Emmett said, "Sorry man…but you should put a muzzle on the woman. She is louder than Rose ever thought about being."

I grinned as Jasper added, "We even heard her last night."

I grinned even wider and took a chug of the beer in my hand. "I know…I want you to hear it. I want the world to hear it so that everyone on the damn planet knows she is mine."

They both laughed and I looked up at them seriously. "What is it?"

"Bella isn't yours." Jasper said through his laughter and I felt a stirring deep inside of me.

"Yeah little bro just because you two are fucking doesn't mean she is yours." Emmett said and patted me on the back as he finished off his beer.

Just then our food came and the other two immediately started scoffing their food down. What the hell does that mean…just because we are having sex doesn't mean she is mine. She is mine and I would tear the fucker up that laid a hand on her. She is _mine._ I could barely eat or drink. All I could think about was making Bella mine. I wanted her to be mine but did she want the same thing? There was only one way to tell. I ate a few fries and a couple bites of my burger so that as soon as the check came to the table I paid for all of our food and drinks and grabbed the other two by the back of their shirts and dragged them the hell out of there.

They asked no questions as they both slid into the back seat like they were a couple of teens that were being scolded by a parent. I sped as quickly as I could back towards the cabin. I needed to be there right now. Throwing the car in park I got out and ran into the house to find the girls sitting in the living room painting their toenails as they laughed.

BPOV

We were sitting there laughing together about the stupid ridiculous things I had apparently cried out in the wee hours of the night while we did our nails. I hardly remembered any of them because I was always so far gone but they were really funny and I couldn't help but to laugh. We all jumped when we heard the rental car speed into the driveway and a door slammed shut.

Footsteps clabbered up the steps and we watched the door intently as it came flying open and in walked a pissed Edward. I don't know what had happened but damn…it was sexy. He smiled quickly and sternly at the others before grabbing my wrist and yanking me up out of the floor and towards the stairs.

He wasn't hurting me but I didn't understand his urgency. "Edward what the hell has gotten into you?"

"You." He fumed and slammed the bedroom door shut as we walked in. He clicked the lock over and threw me against the door roughly before planting his lips to mine.

Immediately it felt like I couldn't get to him fast enough…I needed more constantly. He ripped my t-shirt…literally ripped it and growled when he saw the lacey bra I was wearing. He bit at my nipples through the material and was making me writhe in ecstasy against the damn door. His hands were digging into my sides as he tugged against the gray yoga pants I had.

"I need you." He mumbled against my nipple making my eyes roll back in my head as his hot breath caressed my skin. "I need you so fucking bad Bella."

"Then take me." I moaned and gripped his hair to hold him to me.

He jerked my pants and panties down in one quick scoop and ripped his shirt over his head in the next second. I hurried to unfasten his jeans as he pulled my bra straps down off of my arms and just tugged my tits out of their cage. He groaned and devoured my nipple in his mouth making me wet the empty space between my thighs.

Finally I reached the end of his zipper and he used his hands to shove the pants and boxers down quickly and easily. His warm large cock sprang out and hit my abdomen as he ground against me just look for any friction. He pulled his mouth up and kissed me softly for a second and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Pick me up."

He growled again and grabbed the back of my ass before hoisting me up the door scraping my back in the process and lined his cock up with my opening. He slid me down slowly making us both groan in relief once he was fully settled inside of me. With no warning at all he slid out a little and rammed back up into me making me breathless.

He muttered out a word around my lips that I didn't quite understand but I just sucked his tongue in my mouth and sucked against it causing him to groan that word again. I don't know what he was trying to say but I was enjoying myself a little too much to care. He shoved his large cock in and out in and out. My back was beating against the door each time he roughly rammed into me making me yelp in pleasure. God he felt so good inside of me…so much but so good at the same time. He used one hand to wrap around the side of my hip and the other hand fell between us as he started using his thumb to rub against my clit roughly.

I groaned and pulled my mouth back to catch my breath as he started pumping even faster and rubbing harder.

"Fuck…." He moaned out and I groaned with him. "Mine Bella…mine."

"Oh shit…" I moaned and rolled my head back. I loved that…I wanted to hear it again.

He delighted me, "Mine…fuck…all mine! _Mine!" _He said through gritted teeth and I rolled my head back crying out in pleasure.

"So close…" I mumbled out of breath.

He groaned and rammed into me twice more screaming out "_**Mine! Mine!"**_ each time and I came suddenly with a cry so loud that it hurt my hears but I could still hear Edward mumbling the word _mine _over and over until fine he shouted it out loudly as he came inside of me.

I was spent and apparently so was he because he slowly lowered us both to the floor as I straddled his waist and licked up the side of his jaw trying to calm us both down. Damn…that was the best I think so far.

"Edward…" I moaned and kissed his panting lips. He barely opened his eyes to see me but I could see the fire infused green that was shining back at me.

"Say it again." I moaned and grinded against him.

"Mine." He growled and another wave of desire shot through me and apparently Edward too because I could already feel him hardening against the inside of my thigh.

"Yes." I moaned and kissed him once, twice then another time. "Again."

"Mine."

"Yours."

He groaned and kissed me back a little more intently this time. "Mine."

I smiled against his lips and said, "I hate you."

He grinned and replied his comment that he always came back with. "I know and I fucking love it. Please…hate me some more."

Who was I to resist him? I mean honestly…look at that face and that sex hair that probably has my finger indentions in it. I loved hating him.

I sat up and straddled his hips grabbing his now fully erect cock and shoving myself down on him making him cry out. I grinned widely and started riding him like my damn life depended on it. He growled and we cursed and I bit and he sucked and I rode while he thrust until we had turned into a big pile of goo again. We laid there on the floor for the longest time just wrapped around each other as we breathed calmly. Then the laying turned into stroking…stroking turned into little kisses, little kisses turned into heavy petting and deep kiss and so on and so forth.

An hour and seven orgasms later I was laying on the bed with my head hanging off the bottom just begging for some air. I just needed five minutes to catch my breath and then I would be good. Edward slapped the inside of my thigh and made me moan.

"I couldn't reach your ass." He said as if that explained everything.

I grinned wickedly and rolled over putting my ass in the air sarcastically…which of course caused me a smack right across the left cheek.

"Ow…baby that one kind of hurt." I said and reached back to run my hand across the area that was surely red now.

"Let me kiss it and make it better." He teased and puckered his lips.

I gasped and rolled back over. "No…I need a breather! I know what happens when your mouth is so close to my pussy."

He groaned and I looked up at him to see that his sex greens were back. "I love it when you say the words mouth and pussy in the same sentence."

I laughed and moved to sit on all fours in front of him. I straddled his legs and moved my head to kiss his lips. He was leaning against the head board.

"Such as…Edward," I breathed in a whisper. "I want your mouth on my pussy licking me dry."  
He did that sexy hot growling thing he always does and I felt my core get wet again. God he was going to kill me before the day was out.

"As in…" He said and took a strand of my hair and twisted it around his finger. "My mouth loves the taste of your pussy, especially when you are coming and screaming my name."

I groaned and leaned forward attaching our lips as I sat down against his growing erection and grinded my heat down on him. He moaned and bit at my lip pulling it into his mouth. He was just about to lift my hips and slam me down onto his cock when I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Edward…lets have sex in the hot tub." I suggested and nodded towards the balcony.

He grinned and glanced from me to the balcony and back again before jumping off the bed and dragging me with him.

The hot tub was…hot. I mean really hot, possibly the best sex I have ever had in my life. Edward had first fingered me and used one of the jets to get me off. That was an experience in itself. Then he pulled me out of the water and bent me over the side of the tub so that I was staring at the balcony and plowed into me from behind.

Needless to say we were both exhausted when we finally got out of the tub and we decided to shower…separately of course because showering together would have caused us to pass out in the tub. So after we were both cleaned up and dressed we decided to go downstairs. He had told me about what all the guys had said to him about our "relations" and I told him about what the girls had said. We both laughed it off and moved towards the kitchen to find some food. We were absolutely ravenous because…well isn't it obvious?

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we walked around the bottom floor. There was complete silence around us and it stunned me.

"Here's a note." Edward said and pulled a sticky note from the refrigerator door and read it out loud. "We decided to go out tonight and give you two some alone time-No we just didn't want to hear the rattling of the walls-sorry Emmett stole the paper. We will probably be back around midnight. Love you both, Rose."

I laughed and just scooted by to open up the fridge and look for some food. It was about seven and it looked like we would be on our own now since the others had decided to abandon us but honestly…I didn't blame them.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked as I rummaged through the shelves of food we had stocked up on. We had lots to choose from and I didn't mind to fix something but I couldn't help but to feel relieved when Edward suggest we order a pizza. I was surprised that they delivered all the way up here but what do you know…forty five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

We ate in silence as we sat at the foot of the warm fireplace and I couldn't help but to wonder what Edward was thinking as he hummed over his pizza and stared into the box. What could possibly be on that brain of his? I swear I heard him groan and I couldn't help the automatic flush that crossed my skin at hearing that sound. It did bad things to me.

"What are you groaning about?" I asked.

He looked up at me suddenly as if he had forgotten I was in the room and then smiled slowly. "Good pizza?" He was a terrible liar.

I threw a piece of crust at his face and he narrowed his eyes at me when it hit his nose. "Seriously…what was the groan for?"

He lowered his gaze and…and was that pink in cheeks? Edward was blushing? This is a memorable day…Edward blushed. When his eyes looked back up through his long eyelashes and his sex eyes were throwing fire at me, I felt my body get out and my panties dampen a little. _Honestly Swan…have you not had enough for one day? _No…as a matter-of-fact I haven't!

His eyes seemed to darken more as if that were even possible. Then he muttered the one word that made my brain go fuzzy. "Mine."

I swallowed and felt my face blush from the neck up. I had to clench my thighs together and bite on my bottom lip to hold back the sudden urge I had to tackle him to the floor. How could one word drive me out of my mind? After a few minutes of intense heated staring I sighed and looked down at the half empty pizza box. I was hot and I wanted him more now than I think I ever have.

"I hate you." I mumbled and suddenly the box was slidding across the floor towards the couch and Edward was in my face.

It happened so quickly that it took my breath away but all I could see was him, all I could feel was the heat from his body, and all I could smell was his haughty fragrance that always intoxicated me.

"I hate you too Bella." He mumbled and then softly pushed his lips to mine.

I wanted to grip his hair and tug him too me so that he could rip my clothes off of my body with his teeth but something told me to go slow. I wanted it hard and rough but I also just wanted him. I moaned as he deepened the kiss and his hands fisted in _my _hair which was unusual but I loved it. Then I couldn't get close enough to him. I wanted to bury myself inside of him and never come out. I needed him…

He moaned and ran his hands down my back to pull me up onto his lap until I was straddling his legs with my knees pushing into the floor. His hands slid under my shirt slowly and I finally couldn't resist the urge to bury my hands in his hair and tug at it while he slowly slid my t-shirt over my head. Our lips only parted momentarily so that he could throw my shirt away. I didn't bother putting on a bra since it would have gotten ripped right off in a nanosecond anyway so when his hands touched my chest he touched bare skin. I moaned again at this feeling and pulled my mouth back so that he could kiss down my neck to my collar bone. The whole time he was placing light fluttering kisses on me and not once did he scrape his tongue across my collar bone which I have learned is like a ritual for him, but this time it was different.

He kissed down to my chest and took one harden nipple in his mouth gently as he licked at it and rubbed the other with his fingers making my entire body shutter at his touch. What he was doing felt so good and I loved it. I never wanted him to stop but unfortunately it did. He kissed to the other side of my chest and gave that nipple the same amount of attention before sliding his hands down my side soothingly. He ran his hands across my stomach and back up my sides to caress the sides of my breasts before he went down to the sweat pants I had on. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band and slid them down along with my panties. When they hit the bend of my knees he pulled me to him and rolled over slowly so that my back was pressed into the soft rug underneath us.

He once again moved his hands down my body all the way to my knees to pull the rest of my clothes off. Every move that was made was slow and full of intent and I found it to be the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. Every kiss and every touch, it was like he was…worshipping me. It was insane the feelings that it brought on and what it did to my mind and body was…I was speechless by him.

"Bella." He spoke my name as softly as he could as if his loud voice would ruin the moment. "You are beautiful."

It was so weird but…I felt like crying. Is that normal? Surely it's not…there is something wrong with me. I have the most beautiful man on the face of the planet worshipping me and I want to cry. I watched through my tear filled eyes as Edward slowly lifted his shirt over his head and then pushed his own pants down and moved to lie on top of me. I opened my legs so that he could settle himself between my thighs and I sighed in content when our bodies were lying flushed. I could feel his desire pulsing against the inside of my leg and normally I would want him in me instantly but I didn't feel rushed. I was ok at taking this at whatever tempo he wanted. He was in charge, and even though this is blasphemy I was ok with him controlling me at the moment.

He ran a hand across the side of my face and through my hair as we stared at each other. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips in that instance and only one thing came to mind as his deep green fire eyes were boring into mine.

I smiled brighter and saw my smile mirrored on his lips as I said, "Yours."

He leaned down and kissed me so deeply and passionately I thought for sure the stars had aligned or some crazy shit like that. I had never felt like this before but now I was ready for him. I wanted him-no I needed him like the air I breathed. I needed to be connected to him. I needed his touch and the feel of him moving inside of me. I needed him to make love to me.

As if he was reading my thoughts he lifted his lips and without any hesitation he slid into me making my back arch and a low groan to rumble through my chest. In that moment…I was complete. I could have died a happy woman right then. Slowly Edward moved in and out of me setting an agonizing rhythm that was almost confusing but it felt too good for me to care. His lips would only break from mine for a second so that we could both take a deep breath and then dive right into it again. This went on for what seemed like an eternity but it was an eternity of bliss.

I could tell when it changed though…it started to become more urgent and needy on both ends and we both needed the release that we desired so bad so Edward picked up his speed and seemed to kiss me more intently, with a purpose. He was pouring everything into his motions and I loved it. I could live off of this shit.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, our lips still barely touching as our breathing became frantic. I was so close…I could feel it coiling through my entire body, straining for my release.

"Bella," He moaned out through his own desire. He kissed me once more and said it again. "Bella…oh shit…" He cut off with a groan and I rolled my eyes back into my head.

I was speechless. I couldn't respond or react. I entwined my legs with his and tried to pull him closer to me. I wanted him. Damn it I needed him so badly. I felt like crying again.

"Bella please…" He begged and I didn't really know what he was begging for so I said the only thing that I coherently think of at the moment.

"Yours Edward…yours." I moaned out as another groan rumbled through his chest.

"Mine," He agreed and then mumbled, "Bella damn it I love you."

That was all it took and the most sensational orgasm ripped through my body causing my back to arch and a loud cry to rip its way from my throat with only one thing going with. "Yours Edward!"

He groaned then and shoved into me two more times before he exploded into me with a loud moan coming from his throat. I swear I think I was still having an orgasm by the time he had given me everything and finally I felt my body relax as I sighed in relief. I was so high that it took several seconds for me to realize what he had said. When I did finally understand him I felt the tears freely flow from my face and I wasn't going to stop them.

We were still connected and both breathing erratically. Edward's head was on my shoulder and his hot breath was rushing down my chest. He hadn't said anything else and I was wondering for a moment if he really meant it or was he just caught up in the moment? When we had both calmed down we still hadn't said anything and I instantly felt my nerves kick in. Shit…he didn't mean it. He doesn't love me. It was all in the heat of the moment and he just loved what his cock was doing to me-

"Bella." He said softly effectively shutting off the flood of thoughts in my mind. "Please say something."

I sighed and swallowed hard trying to think of something to say. Everything in my mind was nothing but insecure doubts and I immediately felt more tears coming from my eyes. He sat up then and saw that I was crying. His face went to worried instantly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" He looked down at our conjoined bodies and was about to pull himself out but I hitched my leg across his hip locking him in place.

He looked to me again and I asked softly, "Really?"

He stared at me for a second and then smiled slowly before nodding. "Really…I love you."

I felt the face splitting smile cover my face and I wasn't about to hold it back. "Edward…I love you too."

He grinned hugely and without warning crushed his lips to mine effectively ending that conversation. We kissed for several long moments but then a thought hit me so I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back so that he would look me in the eye. He was confused for a second but I quickly cleared it up.

"Don't think that this means you are sleeping in the bed with me. It is still my room." I said blankly and he immediately started laughing at me.

He leaned forward and mumbled, "I hate you" jokingly before putting our lips back together.

**I hope that you liked it. I know I sure did. I want to leave you with a recommendation. "Wish We Were Older" by Blueopal Writer. It is a really awesome story with a bunch of dirt inside plus lots of sexy tension between Bella and Edward. It is totally hot go read! And then review this one of course. Take a second and tell me how much you loved "I Love Hating You" becasue I know that deep inside it thrilled your soul.**

**Much love dear readers...until we meet again! :)**

****KRay****


End file.
